For many years a Gordon Research on Cancer Conference has been held each summer, and several years ago a second conference emerged on the topic of Cancer Immunology. Over the years the conference on Cancer became more and more oriented toward areas such as cancer biology, carcinogenesis, virology, etc., with a deemphasis of subjects concerning ongoing research in chemotherapy. This evolution was a natural one, based on the great expansion in knowledge and of research on molecular mechanisms in the field of cancer.